Terri Lee
Detective Terri Lee is a Lieutenant in the New York City Police Department. She is often an ally to Spider-Man. Biography The early history of Terri Lee is unknown. Terri Lee investigated a museum, that was believed to have just recently been robbed by Spider-Man. She encountered Peter Parker, whom she noticed had webbing on his hand. Though she told Peter that he could be arrested for tampering with evidence, Peter questioned her if she really believed the webbing to be that of Spider-Man's. After asking an explanation from Peter, he told her that Spider-Man's webbing usually dissolved in a few hours while the webbing he held had been at the museum all night. Terri told him that Spider-Man could merely be using different webbing now and opted to continue their conversation downtown before Mysterio arrived at the museum, claiming he would defeat Spider-Man and let the roof down on the people inside, causing Terri to get others to evacuate before realizing that it was a mere trick. After Spider-Man was seemingly killed by Mysterio, Terri was not convinced. She came to Peter Parker's place of residence and asked him if he knew how to find Spider-Man. After Peter claimed he did not, Terri revealed her past exploits in trying to determine if Spider-Man was good or bad. Terri cited that Spider-Man would never turn his back on someone, something that she believed Peter to be doing for whom she believed could possibly be an innocent man. She told Peter that in all the time he was taking pictures of the superhero, it was a shame none of his traits rubbed off on him. While driving down the highway, Spider-Man appeared on the roof of her car and the two went to the police station, where she and Spider-Man tried to piece together whom Mysterio was. Though Spider-Man was able to find whom he was and remembered that Quinn Beck had told him that he would have revenge on him, Terri was surprised that it was something Spider-Man had trouble remembering. After Spider-Man went to Mysterio's lair, Terri tried to assist him by also going there, running into J. Jonah Jameson and joining with him to open a door. Though the two succeeded in getting inside, they were ultimately tied up and placed in harm's way by Mysterio, whom Spider-Man was able to defeat. Terri freed J. Jonah Jameson from his restraints after being freed herself. She investigated attacks as Empire State University when Michael Morbius became a vampire. When Blade came to the city, the two fell in love though they couldn't have a proper relationship. She helped Blade and Morbius fight Miriam. She arrested Cletus Kasady but was attacked by Carnage. She helped Mary Jane Watson when Hydro-Man tried to kidnap her. It is unknown what happened to her afterwards. Background Terri Lee was voiced by Dawnn Lewis. She is an original character to the series, though appears to be based on Jean DeWolff. Lee may have been created for the same reason Gwen Stacy was not used. The producers did not want to introduce characters who they felt were destined to die, DeWolff's death had been as major a milestone as Gwen Stacy's. In addition, worried about children getting invested into characters on the series that had been long dead in the comics. A version was eventually adapted into the comics. External Links *Wikipedia *Terri Lee (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *Terri Lee (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:New York Police Department Category:Original Character Category:Heroes Category:Powerless Humans Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Police